Then and Now
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Written for Liza (NeonDomino). This will be a interconnected collection of six drabbles in chronological order, detailing the evolution of James/Hermione. With a side pairing of Sirius/Remus.
1. James' Realization

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 378

 **Notes:** Written for Liza for the Gift Giving Extravaganza 2017.

It only made sense that I chose to write James/Hermione for her as she was the one that made me fall in love with the rare and beautiful pairing.

This will be a interconnected collection of six drabbles in chronological order. I'll post one chapter a day for six days.

The title is taken from the fact that 'Then and Now' is the ship name for the pairing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: James' Realization**

"Looking at Evans again?" Sirius asked with a grin.

Remus smirked. "Look again, Padfoot. It isn't Lily that caught his attention this time."

Sirius followed the path of James' gaze. "The new girl? Granger? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

James glared at his best friend. "Is there something wrong with her?" he asked carefully.

Sirius knew enough to be very careful with that expression aimed at him. "Of course not. She's just not your usual type. And I never thought you'd look at anyone other than Evans."

James sighed. "I just think maybe it's time for me to finally move on. I've been chasing Lily since third year. We're sixth years now, and I'm not any closer to getting her. Hermione is not only pretty and smart, but she's kind and fun. When she talks to me, she doesn't talk to me like I'm an idiot."

"Unlike Lily," Sirius said knowingly.

"Unlike Lily," James agreed. "I think I might have a chance with her as well."

"Prongs," Remus spoke hesitantly, but he stopped.

James tore his gaze away from the brunette that sat next to Marlene down the Gryffindor table to stare at the werewolf. "What is it, Moony?"

When Remus still seemed unsure about whether he should continue, Sirius elbowed him. "Go ahead, Moonpie. Say what's on your mind."

"You shouldn't go after Hermione just because you can't have Lily. She shouldn't be a consolation prize. That's not fair to her."

James' eyes widened. "That's not it at all. I think I've just finally realized that there are other options, and I think I could really like Hermione. I'm ready to focus on someone else."

"And if Lily came over to you right now and asked you out, you'd say no?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

James opened his mouth but closed it. "I'm not sure because I haven't made anything with Hermione happen yet. But I can say that if Hermione and I are together, we're together and there's nothing that Lily would be able to say or do to get me to change that."

Remus sighed. "I guess that has to be good enough."

James focused back on Hermione. "I will make Hermione mine," he vowed, fire burning in his gut.


	2. Getting Together

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 311

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Getting Together**

"Do you mean it?" Hermione asked fearfully.

James narrowed his eyes. "Of course I do. Do you think I'm the kind of guy to lie about my feelings?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked down, making it hard for him to read her eyes. "It's just that I've been hurt before. A boy swore to me that I was the girl for him and then went on to cheat on me. I told myself that I would be cautious the next time anyone expressed any interest in me."

James' heart hurt for her, as if he could feel what she felt when she discovered the betrayal. "That guy was a fool and didn't realize how lucky he was to have you. I'm not him. I wouldn't have said anything unless I was sure."

"And what about Lily?"

"I'm moving on from her, and I want to move on with you." He paused in order to take her hand in his; he hoped his firm grip would help reassure her. "If you give me a chance, you won't regret it."

Hermione stared into his eyes. "Something in me tells me to trust you."

"Listen to that voice. Please." He never begged so earnestly before, but he knew Hermione was worth it.

Hermione leaned forward and her lips touched his in the gentlest caress.

He lightly returned the kiss but didn't try to make it deeper. He was surprised she initiated the contact, and he didn't want to frighten her.

She pulled back, red painting her cheeks. "I've never been that bold before. At least not with a boy, but I think I want to give this a chance. I want to give _us_ a chance."

James' mouth split into a wide grin. "That's the best news I've heard in a long time."

Hermione couldn't help returning the smile.


	3. Proving Himself

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 523

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **Proving Himself**

 **"** No," James announced.

"No?" Lily echoed, her eyebrows going to her hairline. "What do you mean by no? I'm asking you to take me to Hogsmeade!"

"You know I'm dating Hermione. Did you honestly expect me just to forget about her because you suddenly decided to have a change of heart?"

Lily wrapped her red hair around her left index finger. "The truth is that I've watched you with Hermione, and you're so sweet and such a good boyfriend to her. It made me see how much you've grown as a person, and it also made me realize that I needed to give you a chance. So you're finally getting your wish. You should be happy!"

James shook his head. "What you mean is that you miss me chasing you around. You didn't want me, but you enjoyed having my undivided attention, and you're jealous that another girl is getting it. You said you've seen that I've grown. Well, Hermione knew me for a lot less time than you, and she saw what kind of person I was. She was willing to take a chance on me despite a past heartbreak. And you expect me just to forget about her? Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I choose Hermione. I'm sure Snape will still be your adoring pet if that's what you want. I'm no longer interested in filling that role."

He walked away, uncaring that she was left gaping at his words. When he rounded the corner, he stopped at the sight of Hermione and Remus.

Remus had approval in his eyes with a big grin on his face. Hermione looked mystified and there seemed to be some water leaking out of her eyes.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked in a rush.

Hermione sniffled. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but when I saw Lily and you talking, I couldn't help myself. In the back of my mind, I always thought that if Lily ever changed her mind, you wouldn't hesitate to go to her. I never thought you'd choose me over the girl you spent so much time wanting. But I was wrong. And I've never been so happy to be wrong in my life."

James now understood the reason for the tears. It wasn't because of sadness. Instead, they were tears of happiness and sheer relief. James went to her and took her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her tightly.

She returned the embrace while peppering kisses against his neck and chin.

"Good job, Prongs," Remus softly murmured.

James heard him and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He knew Remus and Hermione had become good friends—the two of them shared many of the same interests—and he knew that if he had done anything to hurt Hermione, Remus would be the one he'd have to answer to.

Thankfully, James wouldn't be forced to deal with an angry and protective Remus. That was a definitely a scary sight to behold.

He basked in the feeling of Hermione in his arms. It was one of his favorite feelings in the world now.


	4. Double Wedding?

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 277

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** **Double Wedding?**

"You're planning a double wedding?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "We're still in school!"

Sirius shrugged. "So what? We're in our last year of school, and there's a war going on. I want to marry Moonpie before the fighting gets too intense, and I know Prongs feels the same way about you. Why shouldn't we have a double wedding? Prongs and I are best friends; you and Remus are best friends. A double wedding makes perfect sense.

Hermione blinked. "James talks about marrying me?" That was the only thing she took a away from Sirius' longwinded explanation.

Sirius looked amused. His eyes were glinting mischievously. " Of course? Didn't you know that boy was completely in love with you? Why are you so surprised?"

Hermione's cheeks heated. "I don't know. I guess I haven't thought that far ahead into my future."

"Do you not want to marry me?" a voice asked from their left.

They both turned to see a sad looking James.

Hermione stood up. "It's not that I don't want to marry you; of course I do. I love you. It's just that I didn't realize you wanted to marry me, so I forced myself to not think about it. If I didn't think about it, it wouldn't bother me that you weren't bringing up marriage."

Sirius stood up. "So, James loves you, Hermione. And you love James. And of course Moonpie and I love each other. The four of us all want to get married. So, a double wedding, right?"

James and Hermione tore their gazes away from each other to stare at the grinning dog animagus. "Right," they agreed simultaneously.


	5. Taking the Vows

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 566

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** **Taking the Vows**

James and Sirius stood side by side, while Hermione and Remus stood side by side, as they faced their respective partners..

Each couple turned out the words as they stared at their love.

When he was encouraged, James took Hermione's hand. "I love you, Hermione. I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with. I know I give you headaches with my antics, but you're one of the only people I know that can actually keep Padfoot and me in line with any measure of success. Other than Moony of course. You took a chance on me when you had no real reason, other than my words, to do so. And I've always been so grateful for that. You've made me so completely happy. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me. I will do whatever I can to protect you even though I know you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. You're my reason to live now, and I will never make you regret your faith in me."

It was then Hermione's turn. "I was cautious when you first start perusing me. Not because I didn't believe that you were a good person—I _knew_ you were a good person—but I was afraid you'd realize that you could do so much better than a bushy-haired bookworm. I didn't understand what you saw in me, and sometimes, I still believe this is an incredibly vivid dream. I'm not sure how I got so lucky to have you, and I'll always be grateful for it. I love you, and I want us to have a long and happy life together."

Sirius and Remus smiled at their friends before they took their turn with their vows.

Sirius was first. "Moony, Moonpie, _Remus_ , I'm pretty sure I loved you since we were first years. Ever since I met James, I knew he'd be my brother in all but blood. But when I met you, I just _knew_ I was going to marry you. And I never wavered in the knowledge. And now here we are. You are the most important person in my life, and you'll keep being the most important person in my life. Until the day I die. I love you, and I'll always love you."

Remus squeezed Sirius' hand. "I took a little more convincing that you did. Like Hermione, I was cautious that your interest would stay. After all, your family is notorious for their views, and I thought you'd turn away from me when you learned that not only was I a Half-blood, but I also had a furry little secret. But like James did with Hermione, you proved me wrong. You conned me into going on a date to Hogsmeade in third year, and neither of us ever looked at another guy. I love you, and I know you love me. I hope I'll continue being worthy of your love because I'm just a bit selfish, and I won't ever give you up."

The rest of the ceremony passed in a blur and soon the two couples were kissing their new spouses in front of friends and family. Then Hermione and James Potter were announced as husband and wife, and Sirius and Remus Black-Lupin were announced as husbands. And everyone there knew they were matches made in heaven.


	6. Hermione's Outlook

**Title:** Then and Now  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** James/Hermione, Sirius/Remus  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 363

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** **Hermione's Outlook**

She stared at herself in the mirror, turning the Healer's words over and over in her head. James was at work, so she had some time to get used to the idea. She couldn't believe she was pregnant only six months after the wedding.

She placed her hand on her stomach. She knew this baby would be different from the boy who had been her best friend in her own time. After all, that boy wasn't a mixture of James and Lily, but Hermione would still raise him to the best of her ability and help him maintain the good nature and kind personality that she had grown to love in her best friend. But maybe, he wouldn't have the same amount of recklessness and the hero complex. Hopefully.

She would work on convincing James that Harry James Potter was a good name as well because Hermione couldn't imagine any other name for her son. And she was sure the baby was a boy. Maybe it was mother's intuition, but there just wasn't any doubt in her mind.

And with all of her knowledge of the future, she had already gone to work on getting rid of Voldemort before he became an even bigger threat. Pettigrew was already in Azkaban for being a follower thanks to her, and that was only the beginning of her plan.

Her son would not be growing up as an orphan. She refused to allow it.

He would have two loving parents, and two godfathers in Sirius and Remus, that would spoil him. They would live a long and happy life to watch Harry grow up, go to school, get married, and have kids of his own.

Harry would have a normal and happy childhood. He wouldn't be in a constant fight for his life while he was in school either.

Hermione would make sure everything was the way it should be.

It hadn't been her plan to fall in love with James when she decided to go into the past, but she was sure things worked out the way they were truly meant to be.

And she would never regret the way things turned out.


End file.
